


【布鸟】伦敦不值得

by mou_respect



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou_respect/pseuds/mou_respect
Summary: 热刺鸟穿越回了车一期的故事。设定两人均没有成家。（热刺时间线2020年二月中旬）
Relationships: Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

————————————————————————

“要是您没有其他问题，那今晚就到这吧。”餐桌前，穆里尼奥喝下最后一口红酒，把身子稍稍从椅背上挪开，他准备走人了。

“后天你有空的话。来我家讨论一下下赛季球队规划的问题。”切尔西老板操着俄罗斯口音浓重的英语说道。

“行。”葡萄牙人找不到拒绝的理由，“那我先走了，后天见。”

“后天见。”

————————————————————————

书房里，穆里尼奥借着台灯的光，在他的小本子上一笔一划的写着。从他回到这个年代的第一天开始，他就开始从头到尾地整理记忆中发生过的每一件事，并挑出其中他认为重要的，按顺序把它们一一记下。坚持到现在，他已经记了一周多，就快记到2012年了。

葡萄牙人现在心情复杂。之前每当他在其他球队遭遇困境时，他都会那么地怀念在切尔西的这段时光。但是等到真的亲身重温了，他才想起那些被他搁置在角落的痛苦回忆。

穆里尼奥不清楚自己是怎么回来的，花了很长时间他才搞明白自己不是正处于一个高级恶作剧当中。

现在的时间是2006年夏窗，前几天，球队才刚刚官宣了舍甫琴科的转会。记忆中，事情也正是从这个夏天开始变糟。伤病，球员更迭，和高层的矛盾一件接一件发生，最终造成了他的离开。

时间越来越晚，狂人的头开始疼了，他放下了笔，又去餐厅给自己倒了一杯威士忌——他认为这能缓解他的头痛。

他不知道自己该怎么办了，是提前离开，还是努力留下，他不知道。

————————————————————————

“何塞。”俄罗斯人一边在酒窖里挑着，一边问葡萄牙人，“你想喝伏特加还是威士忌。”

“伏特加。”其实穆里尼奥更喜欢威士忌，特别是老板私藏的那些，但他清楚俄罗斯人的喜好。

阿布拉莫维奇笑了笑，拿起一瓶酒：“好了，我们上去吧。”

上去的时候，老板让葡萄牙人走在自己前头。到了餐厅，他把酒放在吧台上，亲自拿了两个杯子，并帮葡萄牙人倒了酒。

穆里尼奥了解老板，对方最善于做这些表面工作。俄罗斯人可以在媒体面前露出最温和的微笑，可以在下属面前表现的极为亲切友好，也可以在有求于你的时候做出一系列贴心的举动。但你要是以此为基点去试图揣测他的内心，那你就是真的傻。

俄罗斯人是没有心的。穆里尼奥确信，对方肋骨下的地方，早已被什么冰冷的东西占据了，以至于他的血液里都含着霜。

“对于舍甫琴科，你有什么打算。”俄罗斯人淡淡地问。

我能有什么打算呢。葡萄牙人恨恨地想，我不想要他，从一开始就不想，你心里清楚得很。但他还是回复道：“我会尽力调整战术，让他发挥最大的作用。”

“那巴拉克呢？”

“我也会尽力找到他在球队的位置。”

“他们一起？”

“是的，我会让他们一起首发。”

一杯杯烈酒顺着喉咙滑下，葡萄牙人的五脏六腑开始剧烈的燃烧，他感觉脑袋越来越沉，脸也越来烫。俄罗斯人看出了这点，但他仍没有放对方离开的意思，还是一句句地问着尖刻的问题，直到葡萄牙人终于支撑不住。

“我想去……去一趟洗手间。”穆里尼奥用手扶着额头，含糊不清地问。

“请去吧，只是注意，别往我的洗手池里吐。”切尔西老板幽默地回复道。但葡萄牙人此刻连礼节性的笑容也挤不出一个来，他摇摇晃晃地站起来，一开始还走错了方向，俄罗斯老板不得不起身，礼貌的为他指明方向。

“需要我陪你去吗？”这回俄罗斯人是真的没有在开玩笑，因为对方明显已经站不稳了。

穆里尼奥摇了摇头，尽管他是真的需要对方的领路。上一次来这栋房子是多久以前的事了？他记不清了。再加上他的脑子现在被伏特加搅得一团糟，他不敢肯定自己一定能找到洗手间。但是让老板陪自己去，明显是一件更令人恐惧的事。

穆里尼奥跌跌撞撞地走了一会儿，中途不断开着错误的门，这里不是洗手间，这也不是洗手间。他的眼睛很花了，以至于到最后简直分不清门的样子。最后这扇门，他推了一次没有开，葡萄牙人没过脑子，就又用力推了一次，推开的瞬间他就后悔了——洗手间不可能有这么厚重的门，但是因为已经控制不好力道，他整个人直接摔进了房间。踉跄了几步，葡萄牙人用手撑在了屋子中间的桌子上，才终于没有倒在地上。

穆里尼奥彻底站不住了，他顺势坐到了身后的椅子上。葡萄牙人直接把脸埋在胳膊里，趴到了桌子上。什么东西硌到了他的胳膊，他顺手一推，一个深红的本子出现在了他的面前，封面上写着弯弯曲曲的俄文。

“何塞。”一个声音在门边响起，“你走错了。”

穆里尼奥已经无暇惊慌，那声音听着越来越遥远，他的意识也逐渐模糊……

————————————————————————

直到司机通过电话跟自己确认，已经成功把昏睡的切尔西主帅送回了他的住宅，阿布拉莫维奇才彻底放下心来。

他又给自己倒了一杯伏特加——和葡萄牙人不一样，酒对于俄罗斯寡头来说，更像是一种必要的燃料。

俄罗斯人回到了自己的书房，他拿起书桌上那个本子，把它锁进了保险箱。这东西本来就不应该随便放在桌子上。今天太危险了，阿布拉莫维奇知道语言对于葡萄牙人来说根本不算什么障碍。尽管他可以和对方分享很多东西，这件却不行。至少暂时是不行的。俄罗斯人还在犹豫，到底应该怎么应对这种情况。

同时他又想到，假如今天葡萄牙人真的打开了本子，并读懂了上面的俄文。不知道他会不会因为上面记载的信息感到愤怒。毕竟到目前为止，葡萄牙人还以为自己的帅位十分稳固，他不会相信老板能炒掉自己，更不用说炒掉两次了。

阿布拉莫维奇一口喝掉了杯中剩余的液体，酒精带来的快感让他浑身一震。他必须要挺起精神来，从2020年回到这里已经一周多了，而他甚至连发生这件事的原因都没调查清楚。事情第一次以一种诡异的方式脱离了俄罗斯人的掌控，尽管他不想承认，但他确实有点慌了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为阿布不喝伏特加，所以喝酒这块是我的ooc私设


	2. Chapter 2

不管怎么说，现在是休赛期。休赛期意味着度假。所以穆里尼奥答应了老板的邀请，陪他一起去地中海旅游。

他们乘坐的这艘罗盘号无疑是世界上最豪华的游艇之一，所有上过这艘大船的人都对它赞不绝口。就连穆里尼奥当初第一次被邀请到这上面来的时候，也被它巨大的体型和奢华的内饰震撼到了。但是就跟俄罗斯人宠幸过的其他东西一样，在更大，更美，更豪华的日蚀号出现后，这艘过气的小船立刻被阿布打入冷宫。除了偶尔借给别人开开外，再没有投入使用过。这让葡萄牙人不由得顾景生情，唏嘘不已。

穆里尼奥靠着甲板，看着波涛汹涌的大海，思考着自己的未来。足球是圆的，不可控的，命运这东西也无法预测，到底哪种选择更好，没人真正清楚。

“何塞。”阿布拉莫维奇从后面搂住了葡萄牙人，“你在想什么。”

穆里尼奥一颤，他清晰地感觉到对方裤子里什么东西在顶着自己。也难怪，在这个时间点，老板和自己还是那种关系。当然，葡萄牙人现在完全可以拒绝对方。在尚未跟自己撕破脸的时候，俄罗斯人在这方面从来都表现的很绅士。有时葡萄牙人没有做的心情，直接一走了之，老板也不会说什么。

但是穆里尼奥其实并不想拒绝，他必须要承认，自己也有点兴奋了。葡萄牙人确实不想在这场有毒的感情里陷得更深，但是性就是性，这是一种令人愉快的东西。俄罗斯人现在还很年轻，技术也不错。而且现在没有人知道葡萄牙人被对方甩过两次，所以即使跟对方上床，他也不会显得很可悲。

这么想着，葡萄牙人转过身去，吻上了俄罗斯人。

————————————————————————

床上，阿布拉莫维奇观察着完事后闭眼躺着的小教练，葡萄牙人神色倨傲，灰黑色的头发被汗水打湿，稍稍垂着。俄罗斯老板已经有很久没有和对方离得这么近过了。尽管不太想承认，但他确实想念对方的体温，对方的气味，对方的眼神，以及对方做时的小习惯。对切尔西老板来说，何塞是个特殊的情人，不管是在占据他的心时，还是碾碎他的心时，都非常特殊。

俄罗斯人轻轻亲着葡萄牙人的头发，把他拥进了怀里，他现在不想思考那些无关的事情，只有当下才是最要紧的。

穆里尼奥此刻倒是在想一些非常无关的事。激烈的运动让他头脑更清醒了。一些观点从他脑海里浮现又消失，他抓住其中的要点，开始进行归结。很快，一个念头成型了。

葡萄牙人睁开眼睛，他抑制不住的兴奋起来。俄罗斯人以为他是还想再来一次。于是他们又做了一次，心怀鬼胎的葡萄牙人这次表现的更好，俄罗斯人很满意，完全没有发现对方的异常。

————————————————————————

穆里尼奥一回到家，就开始起草准备交给给巴萨的战术报告。他不敢相信自己过了这么久才想到要做这件事。瓜迪奥拉现在才刚考完教练证，对自己完全够不成威胁。里杰卡尔德更是不足为惧。没人比他更清楚加泰那帮人想要看什么。狂人并不是不会传控，当初带巴萨二队的时候，他用的就是tiki-taka战术。

虽然后来面对不同的球队，他使用了其他的踢法。但葡萄牙人从来都不是一成不变的。上次他用了一种战术取得成功，这次他当然也可以用另一种战术取得成功。毕竟到了最后，一切都不重要，重要的只是赢球。穆里尼奥相信自己可以带领巴萨走上新的高度，到时候，别说西甲，就算是英超球队也要仰视他的光辉，感受被他和他的巴萨统治的恐惧。他知道自己可以比瓜迪奥拉做的更好。他可以成为足坛新的神话，一个新的克鲁伊夫。

而为了达成这个伟大的目标，他所需要牺牲掉的，只不过是一个糟糕的赛季，一个无足轻重的足总杯，和一段注定没有好结果的感情罢了。这选择题没有任何难度。


	3. Chapter 3

从加泰回到伦敦，穆里尼奥心情不错。这次会面进行的很顺利。巴萨高层对他提出的报告感到非常满意。他们向葡萄牙人保证，如果里杰卡尔德因为任何“意外原因”下课了，那他绝对就是巴萨的第一换帅人选。

电话响起，穆里尼奥顺手接了，是俄罗斯人打来的。

“何塞，我们需要谈一谈。”

葡萄牙人很难就对方的语气想象出对方说话时的表情，所以无从得知这次谈话内容到底是好是坏，但他决定不冒这个险。反正他已经决意要走了，态度有什么重要的，他巴不得对方现在就解雇自己。

“抱歉。”葡萄牙人用一种一点也不遗憾的语气说，“我现在没空。”

穆里尼奥直接挂断了电话，靠在沙发上，开始盘算起被解雇后要对媒体说些什么。

但是葡萄牙人显然错估了俄罗斯人的行事方式。因为不到一个小时，对方就出现在了自己别墅的门口。把老板关在门外是不可取的，穆里尼奥只好为对方开了门。

进了门，俄罗斯人先是沉默地盯着葡萄牙人看了一会儿，才走进了客厅。

“您要喝点什么吗？”葡萄牙人客气的问。

“不用。”俄罗斯老板的声音透着一股凉意，“何塞，我们不用这样了吧，你知道自己做了什么。”

“我做了什么？”穆里尼奥决定先装傻在说。

“你去加泰了。”俄罗斯人说。

“难道您雇私家侦探跟踪我了？”穆里尼奥半开玩笑地问。

“对。”俄罗斯人直接承认。

“这是我的隐私，您怎么能这样侵犯员工的隐私呢。”葡萄牙人假装生气，但是俄罗斯人不吃这套，只是用蓝眼睛死死地盯着他，葡萄牙人知道自己必须找个借口了。

“是，我确实是去加泰了。”穆里尼奥的脑子快速运转着，“但我是去见我的一个老朋友。您知道的，我在加泰待过很久，有很多熟人。难道我见朋友，也要跟您报备吗？”

俄罗斯人在心里叹了口气。何塞，难道你想不到吗？我既然知道你去了哪，当然也知道你去见了谁。所以他直接问道：“你不想继续留在切尔西了，为什么？”

穆里尼奥知道对方肯定已经掌握了足够的的信息，现在撒谎也没有意义了。

“我不想用舍甫琴科。”虽然他并不是因为这事才想要离开，但至少这句不是假话。

俄罗斯人不说话了，他在思考。葡萄牙人不想用舍甫琴科，这点他很清楚，但是在他的记忆里，当时的葡萄牙人尽管对此不满，还是努力把舍瓦安排进了他的阵容，而且他也从没有在被切尔西解雇前联系过任何下家，这次为什么不同？一定有什么事情发生了改变。

刚回来时俄罗斯人研究过很多小的细节，油价，联赛比分，都和记忆里的一模一样。他确定这还是原来那个世界。所以这个等式里，唯一的变量是俄罗斯人自己。这就好像蝴蝶效应，因为俄罗斯人变了，所以葡萄牙人变了。阿布不禁想起上周在游艇上发生的事，也许某个细节出了差错，也许对方对这段关系感到后悔了。

“何塞。”阿布平复了下心情，他想要留住自己的教练，“你知道的，我一定是认为他可以在你手下发挥作用，才买的他。我相信你能用好他。”

“可是我不能。”穆里尼奥的答复很简短。

俄罗斯人开始感到生气，葡萄牙人以前从没这么跟自己呛过声。这种藐视老板权威的行为在切尔西是不被允许的，俄罗斯人开始重新审视自己的抉择，也许葡萄牙人应该离开。对！他应该离开！下个赛季他带的并不好，第二次回来就更糟糕。而瓜迪奥拉现在才刚考了教练证，没有多少人知道他。如果收到像切尔西这样的豪门的邀请，他怎么可能拒绝？有了瓜迪奥拉，到时候统治欧冠的将不再是巴萨，而是切尔西。有了这样的成绩，谁还在乎一个傲慢无礼的葡萄牙人呢？

“何塞。”俄罗斯人语气突然和善下来。“如果你真的不想在这里待下去了，那你就走吧。虽然这不是我所愿意看到的事。”

虽然对老板突然变化的态度感到怀疑，但是穆里尼奥还是觉得应该高兴，他想起一件事，问到：“那我们的合同怎么办？”

“没有关系，何塞，看在我们感情的份上，违约金你就不用付了。”俄罗斯人现在真怕对方选择留下。

一番勾心斗角之下，两个人却意外的获得了各自都满意的结果。多巴胺上头，葡萄牙人决定在自己的房子里最后“款待”俄罗斯人一次，算是感谢对方慷慨的举动。

————————————————————————

这很可能是两个人最后一次的亲密接触了。俄罗斯人做完后没有直接离开，而是抱着葡萄牙人睡下了。

这还是头一回，两个人真正意义上的在一起过夜了。第二天，俄罗斯人看着阳光从窗帘缝里洒下，照在葡萄牙人立体的脸上，心里一阵恍惚。他真好看，俄罗斯人想，只是好看不过冠军奖杯。

“何塞。”切尔西老板温柔地说，“我去给你做一点东西吃吧。”

“您会做饭？”穆里尼奥迷迷糊糊中还是很怀疑。

阿布拉莫维奇在他脸上亲了一口，起身去了厨房。

看来俄罗斯人并不是第一次做饭，他煎好了蛋卷后，还在上面用番茄酱画了一只小狗。

穆里尼奥顶着杂乱的头发来到了餐厅，看到这个作品，不禁笑出了声。

“这真是可爱。”他由衷的赞叹，“没想到您还有这种天分。”

“当然了，我是照着莉娅画的。”俄罗斯人随意说到，他没有注意到葡萄牙人脸上的表情变了。

“莉娅……”葡萄牙人诧异的抬头看向对方，“莉娅现在还不是我的狗。”

俄罗斯人整个怔住了，过了好一会儿，他才反应过来。

“……什么叫现在还不是？”

葡萄牙人沉默了半天，开口说道：“巴萨六冠王。”

“皇马五年四冠？”俄罗斯人接道。

“您也是突然就回来了？”葡萄牙人扶额。他需要缓一缓。

“你也是吗？从2020年吗？”俄罗斯人也感到不可思议。

“对……”

两个人这么看着对方，穆里尼奥无意识的拿叉子戳着他的蛋卷，把可怜的小狗戳成了一坨红色污渍。

“那现在……怎么办？”俄罗斯人的语气里没有显露出什么，但他心里其实有点高兴。在这种捉摸不透的情况下，有个和自己经历一样的人挺好的。即使这个人是何塞，是自己曾经甩过两次，又莫名其妙搞到一起了的前情人。

“也许，我们现在不应该贸然的离开对方？”穆里尼奥心很痛，他真的很想去巴萨，“毕竟就目前来看，我觉得我们可能是仅有的两个有这样遭遇的人，无论如何应该守在一块。”

仅有两个字提醒了阿布拉莫维奇，他提出建议：“我们应该问问其他认识的人，可能他们中间也可能有同样遭遇的人，只是没法到处说罢了。”

“我同意。”穆里尼奥觉得老板终于头脑清醒了一回，“那打给谁呢？”

“你还有瓜迪奥拉的联系方式吗？”俄罗斯老板有点小私心，假如加泰人也是从未来回来的，那他可以借这个机会把他弄到切尔西来。

穆里尼奥没说什么，老板对瓜迪奥拉的这份心思人尽皆知，他从手机里翻出号码，直接就打了过去。

一通电话下来，一个事实是明确的，瓜迪奥拉不是从未来回来的。面对葡萄牙人的种种暗示，加泰人只把它们当成了对方希望和自己复合发出的信号。穆里尼奥费尽口舌的解释，也没能阻挡加泰人做出要飞来伦敦看自己的决定。

电话挂断后，切尔西老板的脸色看起来很不好。

“不好意思，您不知道他是我的前男友吗？”穆里尼奥无辜的问道。

“看来我们还要想别的办法。”俄罗斯人转移了话题。但是确实，他们要想一想其他办法了。


	4. Chapter 4

穆里尼奥和阿布拉莫维奇两个人面对面坐在餐桌前，商量着对策。

穆里尼奥提出一个建议：“我们是不是应该交换一下未来的信息，确认一下我们确实是来自同一个2020年？”

“行啊。”

穆里尼奥想了想，问道：“这赛季的英超冠军是谁？”

“虽然赛季没完……但肯定是利物浦。”俄罗斯人想都不想就回答道，“该我问你了吧？”

“你问。”

“热刺现在的主力前锋是谁？”

看着对面葡萄牙人逐渐扭曲起来的脸，阿布拉莫维奇确认他和自己是来自同一个时空。

切尔西老板站了起来，顺手把早餐盘从葡萄牙人面前拿了起来——上面的蛋卷早就凉了，还被叉子戳的一塌糊涂。

您是要帮我洗碗吗？穆里尼奥这句话还没来得及问出口，就看到俄罗斯人把餐盘连着里面的食物残骸一起倒进了厨房的垃圾桶。

俄罗斯人回到桌子边，看着无语的葡萄牙人，问道：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”葡萄牙人不知道他还有多少个盘子可供对方扔，“也许我们应该换个地方谈谈？我家太小了，不如去您的别墅。”

“你是在嫌弃我送你的房子小？”俄罗斯人敏锐地抓住了重点，“不过你的想法倒是不错，现在这种情况下，我们确实应该搬到一起住。”

“我不是这个意思，我只说在我们谈话的时候……”穆里尼奥试图反驳。

“我就当你是这个意思了。”俄罗斯人无所谓的说。

其实穆里尼奥并没有像他表现出来的那么抵触和对方搬到一起这个想法。自从回到这个年代，他就一直感到很孤独。所有的记忆，所有的感情都必须锁在心里。现在突然有一个同伴，他当然希望和对方待在一起。不过对方不需要知道这点。

阿布拉莫维奇倒没有葡萄牙人那么难受，他的大部分想法本来就不能和别人分享，他早就习惯于把一切都锁在心里了。但他还是想和对方待在一起，也许是因为同病相怜，也许是因为其他什么原因。

“佩普过几天要来了，他要是看到我住在您家里会误会。”穆里尼奥指出一个问题。

“误会什么？误会我们是情人吗？这不是事实吗？”切尔西老板强调道。

“我们昨天不是要分手吗？”穆里尼奥又指出一个明显的问题。

“哪儿有！”俄罗斯人厚颜无耻地说，全不管昨天是谁恨不得打飞的把狂人送出切尔西。

“我想去巴萨。”穆里尼奥摊牌了，“您想要瓜迪奥拉来切尔西。也许我们终归还是应该实施这个计划，这样对我们都好。”

俄罗斯人不知道该说什么，不到24个小时前，这确实还是他心里最大的愿望。但是现在，他犹豫了。他拿过不少冠军奖杯，那感觉确实很棒，但那真的比得上他现在内心里产生的一些感受吗？

“留下吧，何塞。”切尔西老板说，“这次我不会解雇你。”

葡萄牙人紧紧盯着对方：“那您能卖了舍甫琴科吗？”

这下阿布拉莫维奇要好好想想了。金发情人和黑发情人，各有各的趣味，都装点着寡头的生活。难道真的要他二选一吗？

穆里尼奥笑眯眯地看着为难的俄罗斯人，在心里已经把对方咒骂了120遍。他就知道不应该相信这个人会有所改变。

俄罗斯人突然拉起了葡萄牙人的手。

“何塞。”俄罗斯人的蓝眼睛深情地凝视着葡萄牙人，“为了你，当然可以。”

穆里尼奥不想承认自己被撩到了，但他的心跳出卖了他。

狂人假装想了半天，然后用一种不在意的语气说：“那好吧。”

俄罗斯人笑了，他靠了过去，亲上了葡萄牙人。


	5. the end

搬到一起后，阿布拉莫维奇拉着穆里尼奥，在别墅的各个地方进行起一次次亲密的交流。他们在客厅的沙发上做，在厨房的地板上做，靠在书房的墙上做，在放满水的按摩浴缸里做。直到葡萄牙人的腰实在承受不住了，俄罗斯人才稍有收敛。

对于自己的行为，切尔西老板给出的解释是：“何塞，我们还年轻，难道不该放肆一点吗？”而穆里尼奥则开始怀疑对方是不是准备把“彻底玩腻”这个过程直接缩短，好在这个夏天就甩掉自己。

不过好在他们都还算年轻，体力充沛，恢复的也快，几天下来，通过频繁的肉体接触，破碎的感情得到了修复。记忆里那些背叛，争吵仿佛是上辈子的事。

但穆里尼奥总感觉，美好的假象会很快被打破。就像他第二次回到切尔西时那样，蜜月期一过，矛盾渐渐浮现，积累在一起，最后突然爆发。曾经的爱意一点点消逝，劳燕分飞后，只剩下深深的怨恨铭刻在心头。

这种感觉在某次运动的时候被放到最大。俄罗斯人在进行到一半的时候，突然说道：“我不打算在这个夏窗出售舍甫琴科了。”

葡萄牙人此刻完全受制，只能泪眼涟涟地暂时答应下来。

结束后，穆里尼奥静下心来，开始思考对策。这次他要是还忍气吞声，他就不配叫特殊的一个。虽然葡萄牙人答应过对方，会彻底拒绝巴萨，但他并没有打算真的这么执行。穆里尼奥早就学聪明了，面对无情的人，你要比他更无情才行。要是不给自己留条后路，遇到现在这种情况就只能打碎牙齿往肚子里咽。走肯定是要走的，就是违约金有点麻烦，不知道巴萨方面愿不愿意帮自己交。

切尔西老板看着陷入沉思的葡萄牙人，慢慢把头靠过去，贴着对方的脑袋解释道：“这个夏天舍甫琴科是不能卖掉了。因为我已经和曼联谈好了，下赛季直接把舍甫琴科租借过去，有买断条款的那种。”

穆里尼奥的脑子开始当机了。刚才这算什么？在不恰当的时机，开的一个并不好笑的玩笑？他瞪了俄罗斯人一眼，却不小心陷在了那抹蓝色当中。好吧，对方还算是有那么一点浪漫的天赋，就是表现的比较可恶。

事情终于朝着光明的方向迈去。尽管这两个人肯定还会继续算计下去，但是爱就是爱，即使是扭曲的爱。


	6. 番外1

瓜迪奥拉的心情不是太好。

这是可以理解的。如果是你不远万里从西班牙来到了伦敦，只为看一看前男友，却被告知对方已经做了某个俄罗斯土豪的小蜜，你也会心情不好的。

与此同时，巴萨也正式解雇了里杰卡尔德，却在致电邀请穆里尼奥的时候遭到了狂人含糊其辞的拒绝。

无奈之下，加泰小教练只能火线上任，没想到效果还不错，只过了一个赛季，就成功带领巴萨在欧冠淘汰赛痛击车子。

虽然比赛输了，但是发布会穆里尼奥不能输。面对媒体的问责，狂人开启极限模式，大喷特喷巴萨球员的演技和裁判对红蓝的偏袒。瓜迪奥拉听到后也不甘示弱，直接跟媒体说他觉得有些人喜欢编一些莫须有的罪名来掩饰自己战术上的失败。

欧冠第二回合的比赛是在斯坦福桥进行的，场上场下都火药味儿十足。因为上半场特里吃红牌被罚下，穆里尼奥中场休息后，直接在球员通道用言语挑衅瓜迪奥拉，并得了来自加泰人的回击：“你还记得那个圣马梅斯之夜吗？”

这件事第二天被加泰和伦敦的媒体争相报道。瓜迪奥拉和穆里尼奥的种种前情旧爱也被太阳报挖了出来，连续几天挂在网站头条的位置。不明真相的吃瓜群众纷纷表示，这两个人简直是珠联璧合的一对冤家，实在是该去领证。

蓝军老板对这种情况很不满意，自己都在百般不情愿下为对方守身如玉了，那个葡萄牙人怎么好意思到处去招蜂引蝶呢？他只好通过老办法来处理这件事，确保对方没有体力再去出轨。不过这个办法的缺陷就是，葡萄牙教练现在不光没有体力出轨，甚至腿软的连训练课都带不了，更不用说上场指挥了。这种状况下，野心勃勃的博阿斯趁机上位，在切尔西搞出了一大波事情，不过这都是后话了。


	7. Chapter 7

阿布拉莫维奇最终还是倦了。

俄罗斯人不可能只喝一种酒，不可能只买一艘游艇，不能只过一种生活。同样，他也不可能总和同一个人在一起。这是对金钱和审美的背叛。

紧张的气氛萦绕着斯坦福桥，哪怕是在球迷打横幅催促的情况下，教练的合同仍没有得到续约。别墅里也没人主动提起这件事。

走的那天，穆里尼奥默默看着佣人帮自己收拾好行李，送上轿车。老板今天没有出现。也许他是不想面对这样的场景。也许他只是不在乎了。

这就是这段感情的终点了。穆里尼奥想，接下来去哪呢？

葡萄牙人突然感觉很累。他活过两次，每次都为足球和俱乐部鞠躬尽瘁。他为切尔西操劳了三次，头发一点点变白，黑眼圈一点点加深，肌肉渐渐松弛，而结局总是不变的。没有人可以终老蓝桥，他真该把这句话裱进框里，挂在墙上。

也许他该为什么其他事烦心了，一些和足球无关的事，一些和他自己有关的事。

穆里尼奥回到葡萄牙休整了一段日子，他写了一些东西，拜访了一些朋友，然后又启程去了加泰。

加泰罗尼亚，这是个美丽的地方，充斥着足球和阳光。葡萄牙人爱过这里，而这里的人也短暂地爱过他。

上次加泰背弃了我，而这次我背弃了加泰。他想，我们扯平了。

穆里尼奥在一个平常的早晨，出其不意地拜访了巴萨主帅。

“你是来抢我工作的？”被迫早起的加泰人充满了敌意。

葡萄牙人眨了眨眼，踮起脚尖，直接吻上了猝不及防的加泰人。看着对方瞬间变红的脸，葡萄牙人满意地笑了。

就这样，前切尔西主帅又一次在加泰住下了。

没有了俱乐部层面上的竞争，瓜迪奥拉和穆里尼奥不再是敌对的两个主帅。他们又是佩普和何塞了。加泰的佩普和何塞。

穆里尼奥搬回了他还是小翻译时就住过的那个房间，这里的采光很好，从窗户望出去还能看到不远处的一个小球场。加泰最美的两样东西都聚集在这里，他不能再要求更多了。

葡萄牙人现在会陪加泰人一起看书，一起喝茶听音乐，也会一起熬夜分析战术。穆里尼奥有时甚至会戴着墨镜和帽子出现在诺坎普球场，为男友和巴萨加油。

世界上没有不透风的墙，更何况这墙只是葡萄牙人欲盖弥彰的伪装。事情很快在西班牙传开，一个版本接一个版本的传。分析到最后，大家觉得只剩下两个可能，要么是葡萄牙人准备退居二线，当加泰人的助教，要么就是他们又重新在一起了。

伦敦的那位当然也得到了消息，他甚至比媒体知道的更早，了解的更全面。他不知道自己现在该有什么想法，该有什么心情。是他亲自抛弃了葡萄牙人，第三回了。他不能指望对方永远停留在原地。

这赛季俄罗斯人把博阿斯扶正了，都是心机深沉的葡萄牙人，到底能有什么不同呢？上次的矛盾这次未必还会发生，他已经有了很多规避的方法。他再一次购入了托雷斯，这次是在正确的时机，他确信对方能在斯坦福桥闪耀。

但命运是一种强大的东西。直接上岗的博阿斯带领切尔西再入低谷，托雷斯的球荒也提前到来。一切都那么熟悉。而在遥远的地方，切尔西老板的旧情人已经开始了新的生活。报纸上葡萄牙人笑的那么甜蜜，他看起来比在这儿时幸福多了。

几乎是报复性的，俄罗斯人为切尔西投入了更多的钱，更多更多的钱。博阿斯从来没享受过这种待遇，受宠若惊之下，竟然意外显示出了惊人的才能。托雷斯在老板格外强烈的关怀和宠爱下，也渐渐习惯了斯坦福桥的生活。切尔西慢慢走上了正轨。在斯坦福桥拉横幅怀念穆里尼奥的球迷渐渐少了，那些曾高唱穆里尼奥之歌的人，也开始唱起托雷斯和博阿斯的小调。

足球是善忘的，不管你曾经取得过什么成绩，留在过哪些人的心里，只要停下脚步，你就会被淹没在日新月异的新闻里。现在人们提到穆里尼奥，第一个想起的称号不再是特殊的一个，而是瓜迪奥拉家的“那位”。

比起各种戏剧性的冲突，狂人更讨厌平淡。他和佩普再一次分手了，这一次他叛变到了马德里。皇马束起了横幅来迎接特殊的一个，而加泰球迷则通过游行唾弃葡萄牙人不忠的行为。

联赛，欧冠，杯赛上纷争再起。葡萄牙人重新拾回了他一直追求的东西。他终于发现自己其实不太在乎生命中那些其他的东西，重要的唯有足球，唯有竞技，唯有胜利。

几个赛季后，俄罗斯人再次向荣誉加身的葡萄牙人抛出了橄榄枝。这次的谈判不带什么感情色彩，双方的意见都由翻译和经纪人转达。葡萄牙人想要更宽泛的球队控制权，更多的转会资金，而俄罗斯人想要更多的冠军。他们都能满足对方的要求。就这样，狂人重新回到了斯坦福桥。

穆里尼奥不知道他们这次的合作能持续多久，他其实也不太关心这点。他心里已经有了好几个可去的下家，俄罗斯人的手段他再清楚不过，没必要有太多感情，竞技体育就是这样。

阿布拉莫维奇仍在不断投钱，最近他出席了蓝军每一场的比赛。球迷都夸赞他对切尔西爱的深沉。没人知道，其实对于俄罗斯寡头来说，足球这项游戏早就变得无聊了。他经历过太多，上一次这一次加起来过了这么多年，再有趣的项目也变得乏味起来。他早就想把俱乐部彻底扔给玛丽娜，抽身去做其他事了。

但是俄罗斯人还是留下了，足球虽然失去了令他心动的色彩，但那个葡萄牙人没有，他的傲慢，他的心机，他的冷漠，他的激情，这一切合在一起组成了一种残忍的美丽，紧紧地箍住了俄罗斯人的心。

俄罗斯人有很多种手段可以留住对方。切尔西就是其中一种。这是俄罗斯人亲手打造的金笼子，用以困住那只永远只栖高枝的鸟。

这情况还会持续很多年，直到他们中的一方终于丧失热情，但那是很遥远，很遥远的未来了。


End file.
